


That Smirk.

by onlyhereforellick



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforellick/pseuds/onlyhereforellick
Summary: There goes that smirk again, damn him.





	That Smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Caved into getting a tumblr & now caving on here too. Figured I’d take a shot at fic writing; we’ll see if I even do another/have the time for it! Hopefully it’s not awful!

With a move certainly not in any textbook—trust her, Ellie would know, she’d memorized all of them at FLETC—Nick pinned her in the blink of an eye.

“Looking a little flushed Bishop. Thinking of Boyd?” with a wink but unmoving. 

All Ellie could do is try and catch her breath—from the workout, it’s only the workout, she tells herself as she stares at the slight sheen of sweat on his chest. 

“I know I’m not,” he whispers in her ear coming away with that smirk of his.

Ellie pushes him off the rest of the way and finally breathing normally again, “Round 2.”

That smirk grew wider. 

———

“Damn,” comes out in a hiss. 

Chuckling, more to himself than at her expense, Nick releases her wrists to get off her once again. Instead of feeling relieved to be getting off the mat, she instantly misses the contact. Her mind briefly plays out another scenario with Nick locking her hands above her head, and now she was panting for a whole different reason. Where the hell had THAT come from?? With a small shake of her head, she ignores the extended hand from Nick and pulls herself up off the mat.

“How am I ever going to pass this self-defense recertification, if I can’t even stop my own partner from using the. exact. same. move on me” she groans to no one in particular. 

“I mean, I am pretty damn good at this” Nick preened. Ellie almost envisioned him doing a hair flip along with it. 

Groaning once more and adding in an eye-roll for effect, she sulked away getting her go-bag together to head to the locker room. 

Jogging to catch up to her, Nick pushes out, “seriously though Ellie, I basically wrote the book on this at FLETC—“ Ellie’s pointed look gives him brief pause. “Okay, okay, not helping. What I mean is, I’m happy to help you train. I’ll teach you my moves...well, maybe not all of them” finishing with a wink. “You’ll pass the recert in flying colors; what do you say?”

Staring at him a second longer through narrowed eyes, Ellie finally caves, “Fine—but on two conditions. First, no more mention of Boyd. We’re done. And second, you have to wear a shirt.” Sparing one last fleeting glance to his chest, she quickly turned on her heel and pushes into the locker room so he can’t see her heaving chest. But not before he calls out, “tomorrow 5am!” She could head that stupid smirk in his voice. 

———

They’d been meeting at 5am for the past two weeks when she finally recognized his trademark move early enough, counter-moved, and had him pinned in half a second. On her knees straddling his waist, she released his wrists and pumped her fist, “YES. FINALLY.” 

Clearing his throat—half to get her attention and half to compose himself—he smiles up at her, “looks like you’re ready to take that recert.” 

Remembering where she was, she looks down and a blush slowly creeps up her neck to her cheeks. Scrambling to get up, she holds out her hand to help him off the mat. Immediately she throws her arms around him, “Thank you so much, Nick. I know I haven’t been the best partner, or friend, recently, so thank you.”

“Water under the bridge, Ellie. I get it, I’m working on my inner swan too. And really, no problem, the pleasure is all mine,” said with a wink. 

“Well, still, can I treat you to dinner & drinks later? As a thank you?”

“You know you don’t have to, but sure. How about at my place though, I’m not feeling going out to a bar” quite yet, didn’t need to be added. He knew she could read between the lines. 

With a small smile, “Sure, I’ll grab us take out and a six pack. See you at 7?” 

“Sounds perfect.” 

There goes that smirk again, damn him. Ellie just smiled and waved as she headed to the shower, she didn’t trust her voice.


End file.
